


random fluff&smut | skz one shots

by sadphantom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadphantom/pseuds/sadphantom
Summary: why am i doing this on a school night help-aNyGAy idk why i did this. three days ago i just got the urge to write some fluff hyunbin so here i am ig. lmao.english ain't my first language, don't hate on me if i say nonsense-hope y'all will enjoy. thanks for clicking-- and good luck with bearing my clichés. lol.(actually im new to writing fanfics so yea-)
Kudos: 4





	random fluff&smut | skz one shots

changbin sighed, looking at his computer screen. it's been hours he was working on this song, and he couldn't seem to find the right transitions. it always sounded too off, too much, too weird. he saved his work and decided to give it up for the moment. when he checked his phone, he wasn't too surprised to notice that it was past eleven. however, this time, it brought his mood even lower; he once again wouldn't be eating dinner with his members. the raven-haired boy sighed once again and got up of his chair, making his way out of jyp's building and to the dormitory. 

at the dormitory, hyunjin was laying on the couch, waiting for his hyung to come home. the blond boy was getting sleepy and his eyes were shutting themselves. he slowly felt himself passing out, when the sudden sound of the lock opening made him blench. he looked behind the couch, meeting changbin's dark orbs. the smaller boy didn't notice hyunjin at first, so he just walked away to the kitchen, dropping his bag and shoes at the entrance. 

hyunjin stood up and followed him. changbin was looking inside of the fridge, looking for whatever. "hyung? you okay?" the blond boy asked. he only got a small nod as an answer. 

"c'mon hyung, tell me something..." 

"why are you up? have you seen the time?" 

changbin turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes. the golden haired boy was confused. was he pissed? or really just tired? it was hard to determine. 

"i was waiting for you..." 

the hyung looked at his dongsaeng with surprise. waiting for him? but why? he would just get unnecessarily tired. 

"why?" 

"i was feeling bad that almost everyday you were alone when getting home... and i wanted to spend time with you..." 

he whispered that last part, but changbin managed to catch it. it felt nice to hear this as he was feeling a bit lonely, these days. he smiled despite himself. 

"why are you laughing?" the younger pouted. 

"i'm not laughing! just smiling, dummy." he giggled. "why are you so cute?" 

"what?! i'm not cute!" he pouted even more. 

changbin laughed softly. hyunjin was really cute when he was tired like that. 

the raven haired boy proposed the younger to get some pizzas, which hyunjin gladly accepted. actually, he was really hungry: he didn't eat dinner with the others because he didn't want changbin to be alone eating. 

later, they sat together on the couch eating their meal, a classic margarita pizza with abit too much cheese. hyunjin was looking into the void, not knowing what to say. the silence between them wasn't awkward, but he felt the need to fill in the blanks. 

"jinnie?" 

lost in his thoughts, hyunjin blenched at the call of his nickname. 

"y-yes?" 

"are you okay? you shouldn't have stayed up until so late..." 

"no, no! it's okay, really! i don't want you to be alone, hyung." 

"ah yeah?" 

"yeah. i kinda know how it feels to be lonely... you shouldn't feel like that too..." 

"mh." 

changbin didn't like that hyunjin could say something like that. his dongsaeng was such a sweet person, it wasn't fair for him. the blond boy spoke with an innocent voice, while chewing on his slice of pizza: 

"what do you do when you're alone, hyung?" 

"what i do? mmh... that's a good question. usually, i just sit in the kitchen while eating some leftovers, then i rush to my bed without asking my rest." 

"really? that's-" 

"-a sad routine? yeah i know. but it's not really my fault i guess... or is it?" 

"hyung, no! it's not your fault if you're a hardworking guy. it's not a bad thing!" hyunjin said, in a childish way. 

changbin looked at hyunjin with all the tenderness in the world. this blond singer was so nice to him. unconsciously, the raven haired boy looked down to his dongsaeng's pretty lips, but quickly turned his eyes away. hyunjin noticed it. 

a few minutes passed and the box was empty. hyunjin adjusted his position on the couch before feeling something bump into his shoulder. actually, it was changbin's head, who fell asleep. the dark rapper had a peaceful look on his face. the blond boy smiled, and shyly patted his black hair. he then decided to bring his hyung to his room. carrying him bridal style, he walked to changbin's room. before ge could reach his destination, he heard a mumbled voice. 

"jinnie... wanna sleep with you..." the smaller boy said under his breath. 

hyunjin was surprised. he didn't expect changbin to say this. 

"are you sure, hyung? i still can bri-" 

"no, no, binnie wanna sleep with you..." 

the singer felt his heart imploding. he had never seen changbin like that and it was absolutely adorable. the rapper looked even tinier than usual, in hyunjin's arms. 

"okay... binnie. you're gonna sleep with jinnie." 

it felt a bit weird to adress him without honorifics, but changbin didn't seem to mind. actually he seemed to appreciate it. 

changbin put his arms around hyunjin's neck and burried his face into the blond's chest, mumbling incoherent words. hyunjin then walked to his own room, and put the little boy on his bed once in. the raven haired boy didn't want to let go off the younger's neck; the latter had to go in the bed with him. 

hyunjin brought the sheets over their bodies to keep them warm, and then proceeded to put his arms around changbin's small waist and pulled him close. changbin hugged the singer and rested his head in hyunjin's neck. 

"jinnie..." 

"mh?", the blond answered, pink dusting his cheeks. 

"i wuv you..." the small boy said softly, before falling asleep once again. 

hyunjin smiled greatly and kissed changbin's hair. he closed his eyes, slowly falling into morpheus' embrace. 

"i love you too, binnie.."


End file.
